Bad Weather
by Zoser
Summary: A few short pieces with usually bad weather and very little plot in common. I was inspired this winter while shoveling snow, lots of snow. Sam/Jack ship.
1. Chapter 1

**All Shook Up**

It seemed like not a week ago, within ear shot of SG-1, O'Neill, was chewed out royally by the CMO for not disclosing an upset stomach. O'Neill thought it was not worth mentioning but the doctor refused to allow him to lead SG-1 through the gate. Today's mission had them about two hours walk from the gate on a rather pedestrian world. He was again beginning to feel a bit unsettled when Teal'c addressed O'Neill. Teal'c felt compelled to take O'Neill aside and inform him that his symbiote was agitated. The writhing in his pouch was unsettling and might prove deadly for the symbiote and thus for the Jaffa. He was about to speak when the first rumbling tremor hit.

"What the fuck?" O'Neill turned to his second for information. "Carter?"

"It's...it's an earthquake."

"Earth?"

"Ah...a quake." She thought he was being pedantic. This didn't seem like the time, if ever there was.

"Back now! How stable do you think that Gate platform was? Anyone, anyone?"

The next rumble brought them to their knees.

Too many thoughts were running through O'Neill's mind. Should they drop their packs and high tail it to the gate? Then possibly they could wind up separated from the things they needed to survive. Should they find a stable spot and ride it out? It could be just the wrong spot and wind up falling into a fissure or have falling debris crush them.

Carter spotted the cause. Skirting the horizon was a moon almost the size of the planet.

She pointed in its direction.

"Tidal forces, sir. I think, don't know for sure...just..."

"Out with it, Carter." There was a urgency to his voice.

"Could get worse."

Shelter in place just went out the window.

"Fall back to the gate. Daniel with Teal'c. Carter with me. Double time and watch your step."

Daniel wanted to argue, there were things here he wanted to explore. Carter understood the reasoning. First and foremost keep your people safe. Each one of the pair could rely on the other and each pair could help the other if needs be. A bad fall or twisted ankle could jeopardize them all.

O'Neill was banking on whoever set up this Stargate had the foresight to place it in a stable area – bedrock and not near any fault lines. A guy could hope. Of course that could well have changed in the millennia since it was erected. Then again perhaps they set up exactly where they could observe the worst of the tidal forces. Last weeks stomach upset was nothing to the waves of concern churning through O'Neill's gut.

Not an hour later Carter was punching in the code after Daniel dialed the DVD to Earth.

Hammond was still in the Gate room consulting with the next team to depart when SG-1 came barreling through.

"Colonel?"

"Bad moon rising, sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot and Dusty**

It was like walking into a blast furnace as they stepped through the Stargate. And it gradually became more unpleasant. They had a map courtesy of the Tok'ra and Jack was beginning to think it was a way for the Tok'ra to get rid of him for once and for all.

The little bits of shade provided scant relief from the blazing hot day. And if there were a breeze it only kicked up sand to scour their tender redden skin. The only one not looking wilted was Teal'c.

"When do you think we'll get to the temple?" Daniel asked as he saw O'Neill look again at the map.

The heat having him a tad out of sorts replied testily "Why does it have to be a temple? Everything is a temple with you. Everything is a religious site. Why not a ball field?"  
"The Aztecs..."

"No, no, no, don't start. I don't care."

"Temples are where people have written down and stored their history, property and marriage contracts, genealogies, myths, even scientific theories. They are a treasure trove of information."

O'Neill attempted a come back "What about town halls?"

"Predates all that."

"You think we could find advanced scientific information here?" Carter asked.

"Where did we find the Stargate – in the rubble under the sands of Egypt" Daniel said adding "We forget the past and foolishly think we are creating something brand new."

This gave them all something to think about as they wandered through the narrow twisting path between the steep canyon walls.

The opportunity for ambush made O'Neill anxious. He said "Ya know, I saw this movie."

Daniel replied "And we weren't walking, we had horses."

"Hot sweaty horses I'd bet."

They finally came to the end of the path which opened into a plaza facing a magnificent temple of obvious antiquity.

"Whoa." O'Neill exclaimed.

"It looks like Petra." Daniel said.

"Oh yeah," O'Neill, awed by the resemblance, said "but Petra was a city not just a..."

"You've been there?"

Dodging the question O'Neill said "Ah... that would be classified."

The heat had been unrelenting. The clothing of the human members of SG-1 were streaked with sweat. From where they stood it looked as though the door way of temple led enticingly into a cool deep interior. The cool air wafting out the door was so very tempting yet the dark unknown gave O'Neill pause. Daniel, however, was through the doorway before O'Neill could tell him to wait until he and Teal'c reconnoiter the site. O'Neill blew out an exasperated breathe as he followed him in.

The temple truly resembled Petra, a facade carved from the rock face of a sheer limestone cliff. Inside, long forgotten and dark, until the sun peeked from behind the one of the few wispy clouds scudding across the sky. It was not a single shaft but multiple shafts through the ceiling that brought faint rays of dust speckled light to the gloomy interior.

Daniel leaned back and took a flash photograph of the ceiling. Sparkling brilliant flash of light reflected back causing them all to stop in their tracks. The shafts although very thin were lined with a mosaic of glass and mica, glittering and amplifying the sun's power or any light source when struck at just the right angle.

O'Neill feeling unnerved said "Like I said I've seen this movie. Be careful where you walk."

Just as soon as the shafts of light illuminated the debris strewn floor the room was plunged again in darkness.

O'Neill asked "Just the clouds?"

"I don't know. There might be something else covering some of the oculi."

"Oculi?"

"The shafts, it's Latin for eye - oculus, oculi."

"Okay. Teal'c, you wanna climb up top and see if anything is covering up the oculi? Be careful you don't fall through."

Daniel aimed his flashlight on the highly patterned floor, also littered with debris, and thought about a possibility of the light falling in specific patterns. O'Neill and Carter tried surveyed the interior of the temple. It was so large the beams of their P-90s were lost in the gloom.

Slowly some of the shafts of light began to reappear others intensified as Teal'c cleared away some barren shrubs that had overgrown the alabaster coverings atop the oculi. One was shattered and dirt and debris rained down on them. Wind blew across the broken tube causing an unnerving eerie sound.

The sun now at high noon had the room ablaze, the oculi so bright it hurt to look at them and assorted tiles on the floor glowing.

"I think we shouldn't step on those." Daniel said.

O'Neill looked down at his feet and saw he was surrounded with glowing tiles.

"Jack take a picture of the floor, I've gotta..." Daniel saw a doorway and bolted toward it.

"Oh no you don't. Don't touch anything." Jack knew his words were pointless.

"I'm on it sir." Carter had a clear path and follows Daniel.

Walking deeper into the temple they found a pitch black room. Using a mag light Sam illuminates the area to see shelf after shelf filled with scrolls. Daniel thought the texture was papyrus but so old and fragile that they were disintegrating into dust. Off to the side were a few scrolls made of thin copper sheets, truly ancient yet not of the Ancients.

Teal'c radioed O'Neill to say all of the shafts have been uncovered and he was making his way to the temple entrance.

"Stay outside Teal'c. I'm not sure if it's safe in here."

Sam looked at one of her instruments and realized an energy signature was building up and informed O'Neill.

"Get out now. Daniel run. Both of you."

"Sir"

"Now" O'Neill didn't dare move.

Daniel and Carter were almost at the doorway when O'Neill bolted for the opening. Teal'c, entering the plaza, saw billows of dust pour from the temple along with Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter. Then, with horrid grinding of stone, the entire structure began to fall in on itself. They backed away from the falling debris hoping for a glimpse of the colonel.

"Jack!"

O'Neill emerged coughing, bruised and filthy.

"Everyone safe?" O'Neill asked as he beat his clothes with his ball cap causing a minor dust storm.

He looked at Daniel, O'Neill was angry with the man and asked "Is this so damned important you'd risk your life and theirs? Let's get out of here."

Sam heard him mutter under his breath "Damned Tok'ra."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire**

With the first X-303 going into full production the SGC was sending out teams scouring planet after planet in search of ores necessary to build the immense ship. This was how the members of SG-1 found themselves in a small village.

It was the dry season, the crops were in and the landscape was covered with dry withered vegetation. The sky was an odd color reminding O'Neill of tornado weather in the plains. Some ominous clouds piled up in the sky but hadn't shared their bounty. Only some bolts of lightening crackled in the arid air.

Then there was a cry of 'fire'. O'Neill looked around the village expecting to see one of the huts ablaze. But it was the wooded hillside – a forest fire. Fire like a living thing flowed down the hillside devouring everything in its path. A stiff wind drove the blaze before it and instantaneously the air was filled with smoke.

Jack had remained in the village with Daniel making nice with the natives in hopes to make an alliance. Teal'c and Carter had gone up the foothills gathering soil samples, looking for traces of the necessary metals.

There was no way Jack could get to them. There are people here that need to get to safety. He was torn, he'd have brave the inferno for her. He had to rely on Teal'c, he knew Teal'c and trusted his brother and so got on with the task at hand and hoped. Scooping up children and leading women and the elderly through the choking smoke, stinging throats and eyes, to safety while the village men douse the huts with what little water they had.

The wind shifted and the fire burned itself out. It was almost over as fast at it has begun. There was a rumbling in the heavens and the rain fell.

And off to the east Teal'c and Carter were walking to the village. O'Neill could breath again. It's not only his feelings for them but her brilliance was the hope for Earth's future and Teal'c was the hope of the Jaffa race. Daniel smacked him on the arm with relief and O'Neill smiled and the rain fell in torrents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Humid**

Vines enveloped the Stargate platform in the midst of a steaming hot jungle. SG-1 emerged to heat and humidity so overwhelming it was difficult to drawn a deep breath. O'Neill stood stock still sunglasses half way to his face, totally alert to his surroundings, sweat trickling down his back. It was silent. The utter silence was unnerving. Carter started to speak and O'Neill put out his hand to stop her. Within seconds the bugs started buzzing and birds chirping and cawing. Unseen creatures slithered through the underbrush, others cause fronds in the trees to rustle.

"Remind me why we're here." O'Neill said as he slipped on his sunglasses.

"It's not on the Abydos cartouche and..."

There was a heavy ground shaking thump. The bellowing roar was all it took for the jungle to return to utter silence.

"Daniel dial it up NOW! Carter send the signal." The words were not necessary, they were on it.

As they bolted through the Earth gate Hammond asked. "Didn't you just leave?"

"Lizard, Sir, big fucking lizard!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fog of War**

All of them were ready and lined up in at the foot of the ramp, O'Neill bouncing on the balls of his feet anxious to get started, annoyed at the wait.

"Walter." he bellowed up to the control room.

"Sorry sir, it's..."

In strolled Sargent Siler "Sir, the MALP..."

O'Neill shot him a withering glance. "That piece of junk."

"It seems sir the one scheduled for this mornings recon has malfunctioned."

"And"

It seemed that every other one was either in use off world or was currently disassembled in Siler's workshop.

"Wasn't there a recon yesterday?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes sir."

"Come on Carter let's look at the video playback."

They trudged upstairs with backpacks, TAC vests and heavily armed and crowded around Walter's monitor.

"Look's okay to me. There's a DHD, no Jaffa" and when three sheep wandered past he added "Kinda bucolic" .

"A plain, farm fields?" Carter said, then added "Look in the distance. Can you enlarge it...not great resolution."

O'Neill squinted. "A tent, or a farmstead. Some kind of structure. Looks okay to me." And looking to his second asked "What do you think?"

"Fairly innocuous."

O'Neill turned to see General Hammond come down the stairs and join SG-1.

"Sir?" O'Neill queried looking for permission.

Hammond nodded and said "You have a go."

Tapping Master Sargent Harriman on the shoulder O'Neill said "Let's get this show on the road. Dial it up Walter."

With a "God speed" from the General SG-1 was off.

* * *

As he emerged from the wormhole O'Neill wished he could tell the others not to come – it was war.

There were broken bodies strewn about the Gate platform. They had walked into a raging battle with projectiles flying and men screaming. The noise was intolerable and totally disorientating with bomb exploding, showering them with dirt and debris. There was an army before them and another behind them and with so much dirt and smoke in the air it was difficult to distinguish one from the other.

O'Neill yelled as loud as he could "Down, get down...incoming!" He pushed Carter down as he spoke and flung himself on top of her.

* * *

"Sir" Carter spoke softly.

O'Neill was inert on a cot but had made signs of rousing from unconsciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he asked "What happened?"

He had asked the same question not five minutes ago.

When there had been a lull in the fighting the wounded, which they were among, were brought back to the camp. During triage he was assessed as not seriously wounded but so belligerent that, before she could get to him to either calm him down or to stop the medic, he had been given an injection. Consequently he had been out for the past two hours.

He asked again "What happened?"

"I couldn't see much, there was a large man on top of me...sir."

"Funny, where are we?" He still hadn't made an attempt to move and was keenly aware he had probably hurt her trying to protect her.

"One of the infirmary tents of the first army of the Kaphlians." It might have been their brig but she kept that thought to herself.

"Who were the other guys?"

"From what I gathered terrorists or rebels or religious separatists."

"Not the turn the other cheek variety?"

"No sir."

With that the tent flap was flung aside and in strode a man of authority by manner of his dress and demeanor. His uniform was bedecked with medals, badges and a scarlet sash. He was tall and had perfect posture for a man of easily 70 and wore a luxurious handlebar mustache. Obvious to all this was the man in charge.

"I am Field Marshal Humber of the Kaphlian Protectorate."

O'Neill made the effort to stand but realized he was shackled to the cot. He saw Carter's wince of pain as she snapped to her feet, unarmed yet on guard. He pushed down the feelings of guilt, this was not the time for that.

"Did you truly come through the God's Gate? Are you from the God's? Or are you one of the Hopeful?"

"We came through the Stargate, your God's Gate. We are peaceful explorers." O'Neill replied.

"Peaceful? You have very powerful weapons."

"Occasionally in our travels we run into trouble and need to defend ourselves, like today. Where are the rest of my people?"

"Are you aligned with the Hopeful?"

"Who?"

"Who are you?"

O'Neill rattled his chains and glared at the Field Marshal.

Humber called in the guard stationed at the entrance of the tent and ordered him to free their prisoner.

"Sir?" The young soldier thought of O'Neill as an enemy.

"Do it and leave."

As the young soldier was about to leave Humber said "Guard, find the medic and have him report here when he has a minute."  
"Aye sir."

O'Neill sat up, then stood, revealing his military bearing . "I am Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force, planet Earth – the Tau'ri." This was said hoping for a glimmer of recognition – there was none.

"You have come through the God's Gate." He seemed to finally believe such a remarkable event had truly occurred .

"Yes, Carter here can explain how it works but with it we can travel from planet to planet. "

"Then the Hopeful were right?" Humber said this more to himself.

"Who exactly are the Hopeful?"

"They are a religious separatist group. They are the ones who have amassed at the God's Gate. In the past small groups have come every year to preform some rite hoping for the return of their god, this year things have been different."

"What happened."

"One moment please."

Humber ordered the guard to fetch a few chairs and some food for the three of them. It was close to dusk when all hostilities usually ceased for the night. With this taken care of the three of them sat around a small table sharing a meal while the Field Marshal continued.

"This year there was a rather spectacular sight in our night sky, a new star blazing toward us, a portent for the Hopeful. It still hangs in the night sky almost directly over head. For this reason all of these people have come here, for what I am told, to offer sacrifice in hopes that their god will hear their prayers and return. Unfortunately many have come well armed and angry. My men were here to keep peace."

"That wasn't peace. It looked like a killing field."

"We were assigned to protect a cultural and seemingly ancient artifact – the God's Gate. The farmers are beside themselves and wanted protection as well. The Hopeful have been amassing for weeks, trampling crops, stealing livestock and enticing farm laborers to join them. It seems not all of them are of the religious bent, many have come because they have nothing better to do, many are trouble makers. I was under pressure to remove them as quickly as possible, keep the peace, please the farmers, respect religious beliefs. Worse yet given raw unseasoned recruits to do it with. "

Humber paused pick at his meal and refill their mugs, to O'Neill delight, with a hearty ale.

"There was talk of human sacrifice but I don't believe it. We have been trying to engage them in talks but they were adamant they would not leave until the morning star rose in the center of the great circle. Now that would have been yesterday just about the time the God's Gate began to glow."

"They believe the Stargate is the portal to the gods and our coming through proved it for them." O'Neill said.

"Quite so. The Hopeful rioted and rushed the great circle where many soldiers were stationed. My better trained troops responded with smoke and noise grenades to drive them back."

"We call them flash bangs."

"The raw recruits were frightened and responded with light arms fire and soon everything escalated as you and your people came through. Unfortunately you were caught in the middle of a pitched battle. I believe two of your people were taken by the Hopeful."

"Are they in danger? Will they hurt them?"

"On the contrary, Colonel O'Neill, the Hopeful will probably worship them."

* * *

Daniel got caught up in the rush of men barreling past the gate, attempting to stop the government forces from defiling their sacred site just as the gods had sent their messenger. Amid the fighting and weapons fire Daniel was lifted up and carried off to the rebel encampment. Teal'c, as he realized Daniel's plight, followed.

In a large tent well behind the rebel lines Daniel was peppered with questions.

"Did you come through the God's Gate?"

"Are you from the gods?"

"Are you one of the elect?"

"Do you have a message for us?"

"Is the the god coming?"

"Has he deemed us worthy?"

"Are you He or must we wait?"

There were so many question thrown at Daniel he did not know whom or what to address first. Before all that there was one thing he needed to know. He turned to Teal'c at his side and quietly asked "Did you see Jack or Sam?"

Teal'c replied he had not and so Daniel turned to the unruly crowd and asked "Do you know where are the people I came with?"

"The unbelievers stole them away." they shouted out.

It seemed many here thought he and Teal'c were messengers from the gods while a few thought them spies from the government. Some even thought he was testing them. Some were disgusted when Daniel did not answer all their questions immediately and more so that he did not immediately concur with their particular belief system. As the minutes past the cacophony of voices rose.

"Please" Daniel begged for their attention "please, I'm no messenger of your god."

The room erupted with the querulousness of angry voices. Speaking as loudly as he could Daniel went on.

"I and my companions are explorers. This God's Gate we call the Stargate. It is a means of transportation between worlds."

With that Daniel tried to convince the crowd he was a mere man, an explorer and had no knowledge of their god. He was honestly interested in their history and their beliefs although worried they might be hoping for the arrival of a Goa'uld or some other race masquerading as a god.

Teal'c realized many of the unruly crowd were angry. They were awaiting something wonderful and fulfilling their fondest hopes and most cherished beliefs. These arrivals through their God's Gate were a disappointment and an insult.

The crowd broke up into factions arguing with one another. Many who were disillusioned left the tent. Others saw the strangers coming through the God's Gate as a sign that it was indeed possible that the god could and would return.

"Daniel Jackson, we must escape from these people and find O'Neill and Major Carter."

The more positive people called the "Hopeful" guided Daniel and Teal'c to the lines of the Kaphlian army.

* * *

As they approached the Stargate, a delegation under a flag of truce approached from the Kaphlian army lines.

"Jack."

"Daniel, you two okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

Before Jack could answer one of the Hopeful asked "What do you know of the gods?"

"We have...ah...talked to them."

"As do we..."

"You do?" Jack was incredulous.

"When we pray."

"No...ah...we have met some who claim to be gods, we talked to them."

There were shouts of 'He blasphemes.' as a small crowd started to gather.

Daniel interrupted before things got out of hand. "We mean you no disrespect. A race of beings know as the Asgard have made contact with us and were once thought of as gods in our mythology. We also know of the Goa'ulds. They claim to be gods."

Teal'c could not help himself. "They are false gods, mere parasites."

Some were angry and things could turn ugly.

Jack attempted again to address the crowd. "Look, I have no answers for you. I have none for myself as well. But this is a doorway and any one or any thing can come through."

As the morning star rose SG-1 took their leave through the Stargate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Day**

It was a beautiful day as they stepped through the Stargate, sunny, temperate and peaceful. The weather had been so bad on the past few missions the glorious day was unnerving. And O'Neill never trusted anything that seemed too good to be true.

The Stargate was located on a slight rise at the end of a lush meadow surrounded at a distance by a thick forest. The four, SG-1 stood on the Stargate platform. The colonel adjusted his sunglasses and checked his weapons. Daniel looked straight ahead at a crumbling colonnade at least 2 or 3 clicks off. It appeared to be all that remained standing of acres of a vast temple complex.

The colonel and Daniel ambled off toward the ruin as Carter and Teal'c were assigned to send back the MALP. Sam was directing the MALP up the platform steps when she and Teal'c were knocked down by the blast. Daniel and O'Neill had stumbled into a mine field. Teal'c, feet still firmly planted on the last step, reached out and grabbed Daniel by the shoulder strap of his TAC vest and pulled him back toward the Stargate. Then he helped the dazed and bloodied man to his feet.

"NO...Major Carter" Teal'c called out, too late, as Sam attempted to follow in the colonel's footsteps. She lifted the colonel's sunglasses to see his eyes drift in a soft slide to oblivion.

She was screaming in his face "Get up, goddamned it colonel, get up."

He couldn't peel open an eye, couldn't move.

 _What the hell was she saying? Why didn't she hold still, she was so fuzzy._

His ears were ringing.

With a monumental effort he swatted away the fingers at his throat and croaked out "I still alive." Carter gasped, relieved then annoyed. She had been so afraid he had slipped away.

She tugged with all her might and he didn't budge. She yanked again and moved him only a few feet. Teal'c hand appeared beside her and grabbed a hold of O'Neill's TAC vest straps and together they pulled. O'Neill struggled against the unseen person grabbing at him. Carter smacked his hand and together she and Teal'c pulled him to safety.

The explosion although it seemed powerful was mostly sound and fury. Perhaps more a warning than deadly but O'Neill took the brunt of it.

Instead of being thumped up the steps to the gate O'Neill staggered to his feet leaning heavily on Teal'c. They stood to the side as Carter dialed them home.

There was a tremendous blast as Teal'c and Daniel helped O'Neill through the event horizon. They stumbled down the ramp as the wormhole collapsed behind them.

Looking at the bedraggled team Hammond asked O'Neill "Colonel what happened out there?"

"I think they don't want us there."

"Where is Major Carter?"

O'Neill looked around frantically asking "Where's Carter?"

"She was right behind me, Jack."

"Sir, we need to go back right now, general please."

Hammond heard dripping, looked down and saw blood dripping from the tips of O'Neill's fingers of his right arm.

"Right now Colonel, you are going to the infirmary."

Before he could argue the point O'Neill sagged to the floor.

* * *

Sam was dazed by the blast but not seriously hurt. One of the mines possibly either was on a delay activation or misfired, the blast having disengaged the connection to the SGC. She got out of the prospective path of a vortex if it was dial back and took up a defensive position. There still was no obvious enemies. She wondered if her team had gotten through safely and thought about redialing the SGC. If anyone, more than likely SG-1 if allowed, came through the gate to rescue her they would again be in jeopardy. So why risk them. She took a deep breath, retraced her steps to the DHD, dialed home and punched in her code.

Teal'c almost had O'Neill to the doorway when the gate activated. Jack slapped his hand the side of the doorway to halt their progress.

"Stop, stop Teal'c...Carter"

The iris opened and a disheveled Sam Carter walked through. She greeted the General and smiled broadly but only had eyes for her team.

Hammond shook his head and said "Infirmary now Major and take him with you." pointing at the listing colonel.

* * *

They could have gone home for the night but Dr. Fraiser preferred to err on the side of caution and required an over night stay in beds side by side.

O'Neill wanted to tell her he wanted to go back for her.

Sam wanted to tell him she needed to get back to the SGC to make sure he was safe.

But they didn't and didn't need to. He'd always go back for her and she would always go back for him come hell or high water.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Stench of Death**

He had to go back. He didn't care what Hammond or the doc said. Come hell or high water he was going back to find her. He had been evacuated out unconscious, if not there was no way he would have left without her. Daniel was on the mend and Teal'c was out there with Search and Rescue.

Exiting the gate the stench of death was overwhelming. It had only been fourteen hours but it had been very hot. The villagers, the Jaffa and the airmen lay scattered in the field. It was surmised that the Jaffa ringed down as the two SG teams, SG-1 and SG-7, were holding a parlay with the locals. A fire fight was instantaneous, everyone caught in the crossfire. Not having Jaffa troops to spare, the Goa'uld cut his losses and fled. The Jaffa fought to the death and the dead littered the field.

He felt her presence, he knew she was alive. She had to be.

There was a soft moan.

O'Neill called for silence, afraid he was imagining it.

But there is was again, he was certain he heard her.

He found her, it had to be Carter. He bellowed for Teal'c for help.

There she was, pinned down under the village headman, a large fellow.

Bloody and bruised, dehydrated and dazed but alive.

Alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disarmed**

The door swung open and Daniel Jackson walked into the small cottage.

Jack O'Neill was seated with his booted feet on the table. He looked at his watch and said "You're back...only a half hour late."

Daniel said with a yawn "It was so..."

"Boring" O'Neill added.

"You have no idea."

"Oh I think I might."

Daniel sat down across from Jack and reported on his morning. "All they had in the archive was one book."

"Just one book it that whole building."

"No Jack, they had lots of copies, different bindings, different fonts..."

"Fonts, you say."

"But each and every copy was of their sacred text and was exactly the same word for word. First chapter was their version of cosmogensis. Sam would have enjoyed it. After that endless recounting of various genealogies. And a few more chapters on their ethics and customs, all rather medieval to put it mildly. No artifacts, actually hardly anything old at all. They said they had a fire years ago in the old building. It was a total lose, the building and all the contents. All the books that were there were donated."

Daniel looked around the rather small cottage and asked "Where's Sam?"

"You scientists"

"After we escorted you to the Archives we accompanied MajorCarter to the Institute of Science. She has yet to return." Teal'c informed him.

"You have fun looking at their weapons?" Daniel asked while looking around for something cool to drink and some lunch. The days here were scorchingly hot while the nights bordered on frigid.

"Not much, nothing more that zats. They've reconfigured the tech into a sort of landmine. That might be of some use as a perimeter defense." O'Neill said.

"I'll go pick up Carter. Why don't you pack up so we can get out of here before sunset, provided, of course, unless Carter has found something _interesting_." O'Neill added with finger quotes.

"I'll walk with you." Daniel said cramming the rest of a sandwich in his mouth.

* * *

As O'Neill approached the Institute of Science, one of the few large building in the desolate looking town he heard men arguing on the steps of the building.

"You have no right."

"Zevon was subverting the morals of our people."

This got O'Neill's attention since Zevon was the man Carter was working with today.

"Where is Zevon?" O'Neill asked.

"These fanatics have carried him off to prison." the first man replied.

The second man retorted "You had better watch what..."

O'Neill cut him off "The woman who was working with him, is she still here?"

"She has been cast into prison with Zevon."

"Where?" O'Neill was in no mood for pleasantries.

They pointed to the dark ominous building behind the elegant governor's palace where just two days before SG-1 had been welcomed.

At the entrance to the prison O'Neill was requested to leave his weapons which he did reluctantly and was directed to an office adjacent to a barred gate.

Jack turned to Daniel and said "Go back, tell Teal'c what's going on and wait for us."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Daniel lingered a bit only to hear some loud angry words, a hand slam on a desk, then the rattle of keys.

A man preceded a fuming O'Neill out of the office to the barred gate. O'Neill nodded to Daniel who returned to the cottage. O'Neill was handed over to a guard who accompanied him down two flight of stone steps to the lowest level of dark damp cells.

* * *

It had been a very warm day when she started off this morning clad in uniform pants topped only in a t shirt covered by the TAC vest that O'Neill insisted she wear. Down here it was down right chilly. It was dark and cold and she was hungry and angry and waiting.

By now she knew the sound of the tread of the guards as they paced the hallways of the prison. There was someone else with them and she knew the sound of those combat boots.

By the stomp of his boots she could tell he was in a foul mood. By the light of the torches in the corridor she could see the glower on his face.

"Slave come forward." a guard called out.

Sam straightened her back and stepped forward from the dark depths of the cell.

O'Neill may have been glowering but he was totally furious when he saw her.

"Son of a ..." He turned to the guards "Where are her clothes? Get them now." He demanded.

"We no longer have them." The guard quaked under O'Neill's fury.

"Do you have her weapons?"

"No..."

"Open the goddamned door now and get the hell out of here. Now."

The guard nearly tripping over himself to comply and hurried off.

O'Neill took off his TAC vest and pulled off his t shirt.

"Here." was all he said as he handed it to her and put his TAC vest back on.

The shirt came to mid thigh on Sam.

"What the fuck happened?" He was still at his boiling point.

"I was in the lab with Zevon and the ...he called them the 'morals guardians' stormed in. I didn't have a chance to report."

She was closer to him now and he tipped her chin up. In the flickering light he could see the bruises on her face.

"I was disarmed and they dragged me here."

"Did they...?" He seemed reluctant to finish the question.

"No sir. Seems I'm not worthy enough for them."

 _'Fools'_ O'Neill thought ' _they had no idea of what was of value_ '. Though if they had touched her that way he'd make it a point to eviscerate them.

"They just roughed me up and stripped me of 'men's clothing'." Sam was embarrassed as on officer and a woman - disarmed and disrobed.

He looked at her hands and bit his lip. Her knuckles were split and bloodied. He was sure she gave as good as she got.

"Let's get out of here." His voice softer.

Barreling out of the prison he barely stopped to pick up his sidearm, P-90 and K-bar. Everyone who possessed a modicum of common sense kept well out of his way.

It was now dusk, he spent most of his energy on the walk back scowling at anyone who dared cross their path. He also tried desperately to avoid looking at her long legs and the edge of the shirt barely skirting her ass.

* * *

When they returned to the cottage Teal'c and Daniel stood as they entered. They both had wanted to go after the colonel and major but waited none too patiently as had been ordered.

"Jesus, Sam... what...?"

"Not now Daniel. Carter get cleaned up and hit the sack."

O'Neill then up ended his pack and found a clean shirt and handed it to her. "Til you get some clothes." He was sure the one he had given her in the prison was less than fresh.

"O'Neill I have a spare clean shirt." Teal'c offered it to Sam.

She took Teal'c's much larger shirt and her pack into the spartan bathroom to remove all traces of this day.

"Let's see if we can find some thing to trade for 'appropriate' clothing for Carter so we can get the hell out of here tomorrow" Jack said.

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack rifled through their packs tossing out items they thought might be valuable in trade to the locals.

* * *

There was a soft knock on her door, the one and only bedroom.

"May I come in?" Daniel asked

"Sure" she said, only she didn't sound so sure.

"Hungry?"

"A bit"

"I have dinner. Well it's just an MRE but it's a good one." Daniel said.

"Okay then." with more of a smile in her voice while tugging down the t-shirt. When she realized they were alone Sam asked "Where are the colonel and Teal'c?"

"Oh, they went shopping."

"Shopping? The colonel and Teal'c?" It was the funniest thing she had heard all day.

"Yeah, the bazaar opens after most people have their dinner, when it finally cools down. Jack said he needed to get you something to wear tomorrow so we can go home. Of course he didn't exactly word it like that. He has a penchant for more colorful language when he's angry."

"He's still angry?" Sam asked.

"Not as bad as this afternoon. You were late and we went to Zevon's lab. Only one of the staff was left and he was arguing with one of the policemen who raided the place."

Taking another bit Sam said "This is good. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I feel bad I didn't even ask about Zevon."

"Well Jack said" Sam saw Daniel's eye dart left and right as he tried to remember exactly what Jack had said and clean it up in the process. "he didn't give a flying... ah...about Zevon or anyone on this mother...ah...planet." Daniel said tripping over his words.

"He was pretty steamed when he found me in the prison."

"He was a bit annoyed when you didn't show up. But he's far more disgusted with this place and their sexist attitudes. And you should know Sam he'll always go looking for you."

Sam blushed and added "For all of us Daniel, for all of us."

Early the next morning SG-1 marched off to the Stargate. Their pack lighter, missing candy bars and toothpaste and Jack without his watch. The men were in their uniforms and Sam, exotic and beautiful, in her new sandals swathe head to toe in voluminous robe and a bright blue head scarf.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rainstorm**

The ruins of this planet seemed like a total bust to O'Neill but Daniel spent a ridiculous amount of time filming every wall. Carter meanwhile was trying to find the source of radiation or and energy source or something.

The weather, as well as Daniel's ankle, turned at about the same time. While Daniel's ankle wasn't that bad the walk back to the gate the following day would be tediously slow. In the crowded tent Daniel gingerly removed his boot and sock exposing the colorful rapidly swelling joint. O'Neill pulled a roll of elastic bandages and made quick work of taping up his ankle. Outside Teal'c cut a sturdy straight branch that Daniel could use as a walking stick.

"Carter, off load as much from his pack as you can." Jack ordered. Sam was distracted watching the colonel while she was supposedly removing extraneous objects from Daniel's pack.

Teal'c took the bulk of Daniel's belongings leaving him with the bare necessities in the rare chance they became separated.

The planet seemed safe, they had not run into any inhabitants or predators. And there was certainly not any sign of Goa'ulds or Jaffa for millennia.

* * *

The rain was gentle at first and continued throughout the night becoming a downpour of epic proportions. By morning the rain was sporadic and Carter was up before dawn in search of the elusive energy source. O'Neill sent Teal'c and a hobbling Daniel off to the Stargate while he and Carter would follow within the day, energy source found or not.

At the rate Daniel was limping O'Neill figured they would probably arrive at the Stargate at about the same time.

By mid morning the deluge returned with a vengeance. At this point the colonel called off the search for the object of Carter's attention and headed for higher ground and a safe route to the gate. Water poured down the hillsides filling every creek and stream. Even with their ponchos on O'Neill and Carter felt soaked through. Heavy packs, loaded with Carter's equipment made them feel clumsy and off balance as they squished through muddy terrain. The pelting rain and wind gusts were so loud they could barely hear one another. So when Carter slipped crossing a roiling stream O'Neill did not notice at first. A few steps further he turned to see her tumble into the water where she was washed swiftly down stream. O'Neill ran down stream trying to catch up with her, frantic just to keep her in sight as another branch of the stream joined the other to form a formidable torrent.

There she was hung up on a downed tree tangled in the branches. She was barely able to keep her head above the roiling water. She couldn't maneuver due to the flapping poncho caught on the branches and the heavy weight of the backpack pulling her down. He lay on the bank and tried desperately to reach out to her but could not. O'Neill threw down his P90 and side arm, pulled off the poncho and backpack. He kept his K-bar and eased into the water slightly up stream of Sam. He used his knife to cut away the poncho. It still clung to her so he tugged at it nearly dislodging her from the submerged branch.

O'Neill unclipped her backpack and holding on tight to her left arm convinced her to let go of her death grip on the branch with her right arm. The pack slipped off her right side but the force of the torrent caused the full weight of the pack to explode on her left arm and nearly pulling her from her tenuous hold on the branch and from O'Neill's grasp. Getting a secure hold again she let the backpack slide from her left side.

With the weight of the backpack and the drag of the poncho gone Carter grasped the branch for dear life as the waters continued to buffet both the colonel and her with occasional pieces of flotsam threatening to dislodge them.

Yelling over the turbulent flood waters O'Neill told Carter to let go. Her first thought was NO. But she had total trust in the man and pealed her frigid fingers from the branch. As soon as she did she felt him heave her up to the fast crumbling bank. She scrambled up grabbed a sapling and stretched her foot toward O'Neill. She felt him grasp her ankle and hoist himself up over the bank onto firm albeit muddy land.

He didn't have time to catch his breath, Carter was freezing. He picked up his pack and weapons and placed the poncho on Carter. It certainly wasn't to keep her dry, she was soaked to the skin as was he. He thought it might help retain what little heat she would generate while he got her moving. It was too far to the Stargate and he desperately looked for some form of shelter. Stumbling along he knew he had to somehow get them both out of the rain. All he could think of was to wrap them up in the poncho, it was all he had, and share body heat, otherwise they would die. The temperature had dropped significantly and Carter was almost beyond shivering.

After walking for about ten minutes they came came upon a god sent - a cabin. A small rude cabin appeared before them, right in their headlong path to the Stargate.

O'Neill pounded on the door and opened it before anyone could reply. A young woman with a child clinging to her skirts stood too frightened to move.

"We need some help." was all he said.

The woman came forward and pulled a stool from under a small table pushing it in front the hearth. She helped O'Neill lower Carter on to the stool. She reached up and pushed the laundry off to the side which had been hanging on a line front of the fireplace. Jack lifted the poncho off Carter and was about to drop it on the floor when the woman pointed behind him. On the wall beside the door were hooks and pegs. Jack hung the dripping poncho and his P90 and Tac vest as high as he could. Seeing a supply of firewood he stoked up the meager fire and piled on more logs.

"We need to get her dry and warm." O'Neill said.

The woman looked at Sam's clothing and said "I don't..."

The woman obviously had never seen Velcro closures nor zippers before so O'Neill opened up all of Carter's clothing. While he was about that the woman pulled her wash off the line onto the table and pulled a quilt from her bed and hung it before the fire.

Carter groaned in pain when they tugged off her sodden TAC vest and jacket. He was caught between hurrying and needing to be gentle. O'Neill using his knife cut her t shirt so they could remove it easily. The woman gave Carter one of the clean clothes from the laundry which she held in front of her as O'Neill sliced through the back of her sports bra.

"Stand up." he ordered.

Sam wobbled to her feet. She tried to push off her uniform pants. The young woman assisted Sam's futile efforts and helped her sit again. Using more of her clean laundry the woman dried Sam's goose bumped skin. O'Neill knelt in front of her to untie her boots and tug off the rest of her clothing.

With Carter basically dry the woman wrapped the warmed quilt around her. O'Neill picked up the warm bundle and placed her on the bed, tucking the quilt around her.

"You look like a burrito." He said.

She almost asked him if he was hungry but thought better of it and just quavered a ghost of a smile.

O'Neill had his first look around the cabin at the poverty of the woman and the wide eyed child.

"Thank you." he said and the woman responded with a gracious smile and a nod of her head.

He noted she was low on firewood, he having thrown most of her supply on the fire to warm up the small cabin for Carter. He asked her if she had a supply and she directed him to the side yard where a good core and a half lie dry, split and protected from the elements. He pulled on the poncho and brought in several arms full of wood and stacked it in the nook beside the hearth. He noticed the woman had wrung out all of Carter's cloths and hung them on her line. He was running on fumes at this point and needed out of his sodden clothes as well.

She hung another quilt on the line then took her daughter back to Carter while O'Neill changed. The little girl sat by Carter's feet ostensibly to keep them warm while her mother dried Carter's hair and combed it out. The little girl yawned and snuggled up to Sam and fell asleep.

* * *

She was warm and so sleepy. The door opened, a cold draft, and it slammed. Her eyes opened to see the colonel come in out of the storm with an armload of wood.

Her eyes drifted closed.

When she closed her eyes she was back in the turbulent water, struggling to hold on, struggling to breathe.

She needed to know where she was, she needed to see him, to feel grounded, safe.

Breathe in, breathe out, her eyes opened again.

He was hanging up the poncho.

Her eyes drifted closed. Visions of water filling her mouth.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Her eyes opened to see him pulling off his jacket and flinging it over the line.

Sleep pulled her eyes closed. Branches immobilizing her, tangling her clothes.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Her eye flickered open to see him tug off the soaked t shirt.

Again so drowsy her eyes drifted shut. The Colonel coming to save her.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Her eyes opened to see him stripped bare, a silhouette against a roaring fire. She closed her eyes to give him privacy.

He dried himself and pulled on the a clean dry underwear from his pack. He was a firm believer in zip lock bags. He felt the warm blanket draped over his shoulders. It felt so damned good.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness." he said sincerely. The woman had probably saved their lives.

"I have these" The woman offered him a homespun set of clothing. "They are my husband's things, they might fit." Although the pants were quite a bit short, they were clean and dry. He put them on and was grateful.

She proceeded to make some hot tea and prepare supper. O'Neill fished out an MRE and shared the food. They mixed her simple pottage of vegetables with the MRE beef stew and produced a rather tasty supper. O'Neill brought a bowl of food and a mug of tea back to Carter and helped her sit up. Somehow while he was taking care of the wood supply and getting out of his wet clothing the woman had helped Carter in to a simple shift. It wasn't warm but did manage to cover the essentials. The young woman passed over a shawl to cover Sam's shoulders. O'Neill noticed that Sam was covered with scratches and bruises the worse of which was her tender shoulder. He handed her the meal and went back to his pack to fish out something for the pain and inflammation. He pulled over a stool and sat beside Carter as they share their meal. After a few bites and half the tea warming her insides Sam felt the pull of sleep.

O'Neill was almost finishing up the pottage when he felt two very solemn eyes on him. He put the little girl in his lap and let her eat. The woman encouraged her daughter to join her at the table but she seemed to like it just where she was. O'Neill found a cookie from the MRE and gave it to the child. It was an unknown entity to the girl – a treasure. After one bite she put it in her pocket, lay her head on Jack's chest , snuggled in and fell asleep.

He had nearly lost Carter today, was nearly drowned himself, and had been cold and exhausted. But right now, both of them safe and warm and the small child asleep in his arms, he felt deeply contented.


	10. Chapter 10

**Snow and Feet**

Although she could barely hear him past the howling wind she was sure there was no end to the carping.

"Temperate climate you said, about 50 degrees and sunny."

O'Neill continued to gripe as they desperately tried to make their way to the Stargate in the blinding snowstorm.

The entire mission wasn't a total failure. Daniel had found five scrolls in a hidden chamber of a crumbling stone structure. The scrolls were in a unknown script and disintegrating but Daniel was happy.

They had been at it for almost four days, a two day walk to the ruins, one day there. The one day walk back was mostly uneventful, although the temperature plummeted through the day. Snow flurries started just as they were about to have dinner around the campfire. During his watch in a brief lull in the storm he noted the snow cover, crystalline and sparkling in the moonlight would have been beautiful if it wasn't potentially deadly. Unfortunately after that it kept falling hour after hour. They were safely tucked in their tents and in their sleeping bags hoping for better weather in the morning.

They woke to eight inches of snow on the ground and zero visibility. They broke camp quickly and efficiently and hoped to reach the Stargate before they froze to death. By mid morning O'Neill was looking for a decrepit cabin they had passed on their first day. They needed shelter. Even to just get out of the wind would increase their chances of survival.

By shear luck they just about fell into the small shelter. The cabin was ancient but had been well crafted, the walls were stone and a roof of slate shingles. There was a hearth at one end and nothing much else but a bed platform against a side wall. Otherwise all else was dust and dirt.

The door was warped shut so Teal'c muscled it open. Once SG-1 was inside the door was forced closed. They had tried to knock off most of the snow covering them before entering but had been in a hurry to get out of the blizzard. O'Neill was amazed how secure the old structure was and then set about heating water to prepare a hot drink for the team. He was have an overwhelming feeling of deja vu. Once they were feeling more human they dug into MRE's, they needed the calories.

There were a few sticks of fire wood, not enough to last the night so Teal'c and O'Neill went out to see if they could procure more. Daniel and Carter were assigned the task of making the cabin more habitable for 4 adults.

Teal'c found an abandoned supply of firewood and he and O'Neill piled arms full close to the door and carried even more into the cabin. Before long there was a roaring fire and the exhausted members of SG-1 were all thinking about settling in for the night. Daniel had appropriated the sleeping shelf and offered to share with Sam. Sam though it would be fine, the colonel had already took possession of a spot on the floor and Teal'c sat by the fire to tend it and to meditate. Sam spread her sleeping bag down on the platform and Daniel's would be spread over them. It was warm enough by now to at least shed hats and gloves and most outerwear.

Since it was deemed impossible for anything to be out in this storm they didn't keep watch. Of course Teal'c meditated with one eye open.

Carter started out side by side with Daniel. It was like sleeping beside your brother. That's if your brother snored in your ear. Poking and prodding did nothing to lessen the sound effects so Sam got up and turned around. This seemed to work for less than a minute.

Sam considered taking the top sleeping bag but Daniel had spooled himself up in it.

Sam abandoned that idea and unzipped O'Neill's sleeping bag.

"Move over" the weary woman demanded. Carter glared and he moved.

He rolled to his side to give her room.

"Please sir, Thank you, colonel." O'Neill muttered.

She got in and zipped it up, it was a tight squeeze.

Sam was cold and tired and didn't need the sarcasm.

"What's the matter?" he whispered in her ear so as to not disturb the others.

"He snores."

"Yeah and?"

"Have you ever smelled his feet?"

Pressed tightly against him she could feel O'Neill laughing. She wondered if jabbing her elbow into a superior officer's ribs was a court martialable offense.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eden**

The Stargate was located high in the mountains. The sight before them was both beautiful and formidable. Perhaps not as majestic as the jagged snow capped Rockies. There were row after row of mountain ridges and every valley was filled with the morning's mist. As the sun began to burn off the wisps of mist the gray blue mountains turned a myriad shades of green.

O'Neill sat on a rock staring out at the wilderness. Sam Carter sat beside him, a gentle breeze ruffled her hair.

"Looks like the Appalachians. Do you think this is something like Daniel Boone saw centuries ago and still had the guts to cross."

They, SG-1, had an instantaneous home through the gate, Daniel Boone and the settlers that followed him had about 400 miles to walk in order to establish a new home, homes they would have to build, a town they'd have to carve out of the wilderness.

What or who lay before them?

Why was there a Stargate here?

Could this be a new home for humans from Earth?

The settlers with Boone were infringing on Native American territory. Was anyone else here?

As the mist burnt off with the morning sun shimmering areas in the distance were visible. Burst of orange on the hillsides reminded O'Neill of Flame Azaleas. O'Neill passed his binoculars to Carter and pointed. It was a lake in the midst of a mountain meadow. However there was a strange shaped object almost the size of a tractor trailer. Possibly it could be a rectangular rock formation.

He, along with SG-1, had been here before. There were no allies here, no tech, no big honking weapons to save their asses. Didn't stay long, they needed to move on to find those things, but he'd remembered this place. And so this trip back years later.

"What do you think?"

"I like it. I could ask Dad see what he knows and do a fly over and check for inhabitant.

"Actually Carter, he already has. Says it good to go. Even left a few toys for you."

She looked surprised he had kept this from her.

"And Thor picked up something and left it here for us."

"That rock formation?"

"Oh yeah, it a timber frame house, some assembly required."

Sam look a bit confused, wondering where he was going with this.

"If it all went to hell" he said "if we had to bail, this is a good place to start over." He nudged her shoulder.

"Are you afraid...no not afraid but sensing something?"

"No , just need to be prepared...maybe a little paranoid." He gave an offhanded smile.

She smiled that marvelous smile and asked him. "Just a house?"

He brightened. "Naquadah generator, solar collectors, a few Tok'ra tunneling crystals. Anything else you want? Oh and there are fish in that lake."

He turned and looked at her like he was trying to find an answer to an unasked question.

A memory flooded her of so damned long ago in a place so different from here. She remembered the feel of his hands on her skin, the gentle caresses, the rough calluses and her leaning over and kissing him long and deep. She flushed at the memory.

Anything, she'd do anything, follow him anywhere. She supposed he knew it.

She gave his hand a squeeze and that's all he needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Waiting

He was late getting home tonight. Endless meetings, endless bullshit, endless interruptions, endless self important assholes asking stupid pointless questions.

He was late and she was supposed to come home tonight. It was her last day off world, last day commanding the Hammond. There had been a problem – nothing to worry about, a minor glitch, some gizmo acting up, so she said she might be late.

But today he had a bad feeling. Usually he had complete confidence in her and in her crew. He did.

It was fate, cruel evil fate that snatches happiness away. Okay maybe he was being melodramatic. But today he was a tad agitated – maybe it was last nights chili or the hurried lunch seasoned with angry annoying interruptions or the endless fucking meetings. Or it could be the weather, the atmosphere was heavy with moisture, an impending storm looming over the city.

Finally home he paced knowing it was foolish and pointless to worry.

The sky opened and torrents fell.

She was late and he was worried he'd never see her again, never know what happened.

So when, on the rain drenched street, the taxi stopped a his front door he was out the door like a shot. He kissed her rain flecked lips. Standing in the downpour he hugged her until calm and peace returned to his soul.

A/N: I want to sincerely thank all who have read and especially all who have reviewed my tales of Sam and Jack. Considering my past week I should have a story of torrential nonstop rain and floods. (Maybe I did.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Follows **Disarmed** )

 **Flinch**

It wasn't a difficult mission but the terrain and weather were dreadful. Back in the SGC a hot shower was foremost in everyone's mind. Jack watched Carter walk into the women's locker room and let his treacherous mind wander.

He thought of the chain with her tags, with another man's ring on it, hanging in the valley between her breasts. He felt a blaze of anger he had no right to. When he had first caught sight of that other man's ring on her finger it had infuriated him. Hanging closer to her heart was even worse. He had said all he wanted was for her to be happy - now he had to mean it. It was like swallowing broken shards of glass, tearing up his insides.

As Sam showered she thought about the man she had spent the last three days with. He failed to respond to her smile as she passed him in the corridor. She thought he actually flinched, then a grim expression returned to mask his face. Admittedly they had returned wet, muddy and chilled to the bone.

In the early days he used to smile more. He would have laughed about the mud flicking it in Daniel's direction. Gradually with the hard missions, the failures, the losses, the deaths, the weight of it all, the crushing weight of responsibility made him quieter, more reserve. Lately she realized she missed his jokes, his smile, the team evenings with pizza and beer. It had been a while since they spent any free time together. Their lives revolved around their jobs, their calling - the protection of Earth. In truth it had been and would always be about the mission. But he had been lighter.

Drying herself from the shower Sam thought of the day when she was naked in a dungeon and she slipped on the Colonel's t-shirt. He gave her the shirt off his back. It was sweat drenched and warm from his body. She wore it with pride through the dusty city, walking beside him back to their camp. Beside him she could do anything. She could walk virtually naked through an alien town. She could face down any enemy, or blow up a sun.

She could do anything but she couldn't have him. Their rules and regs were stronger than any damned force field.

Fingering the ring Sam wondered if she had flinched when push came to shove and chose the easy way out.


	14. Chapter 14

Rainstorm - Part 2

They slept on the bed, the small child between them. Sam stirred and stretched out her legs and toes and arched her back, feeling cramped from the tight fetal position she had been sleeping in. The child shifted position as if annoyed to be disturbed from her sleep. Everything ached yet Sam felt deliciously warm and safe. He slept not an arms length away exhausted as she.

Somewhat to her embarrassment she remembered the Colonel undressing her. And when he had stripped her bare wrapped her in warmth.

The best thing about a memory, a good memory, is you could recall it again and again, you could live in it forever.

He had wrapped her in warmth and scooped her up in his arms.

The last thing she remembered of that night was the Colonel sitting in a chair with the child dozing in his arms. The child was now nestled between them in the narrow bed. Sam was sure this would be recalled from time to time when she needed comfort and hope for her future.

She drifted back to sleep.

The next time Sam opened her eyes the Colonel was dressed in his uniform busy restocking the firewood supply. The little child was skipping between him and her bed. The Colonel looked over at the child and smiled then noticed Sam was awake and his smile broadened.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

Sam started to sit up and winced. His smile faded immediately. The child stopped in her tracks.

"Carter?"

"It's nothing, Sir." She smiled at him to reassure him.

He brought her a cup of steaming coffee and the child carried a bowl.

Sam took the offering gratefully while the child climbed up on the bed causing O'Neill to steady the bowl.

"I wanted to thank you Sir."

Jack looked at the meager meal and said "It's really not much."

"No, I mean, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I..."

He brushed off any further words of gratitude that might follow and simply replied "You'd do it for me."

She looked him in the eye, a man she trusted with her life and had not been disappointed. This man who trusted her with his life and she needed to affirm it. "Yes Sir."


End file.
